Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: Can I ask you a question, please? Promise you won't laugh at me? Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed, As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams, So let in the morning light, Let the darkness fade away....ONE-SHOT


Can You Turn My Black Roses Red?

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This is from a song by Alana Grace. Yes, It is from the _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ Soundtrack. I don't like the movie whatsoever, but I love the song.

A/N: This is a short one-shot I wrote over Christmas Break after a break-up with a girlfriend. I was sad at the time, and I needed a way to express how I was feeling at the time. This will not sidetrack whatever I'm trying to do with 'Forbidden Love'. Right now I'm actually trying to get the next chapter done. I hope you enjoy!

Ellesmera: Short!? Ha! It was only two pages long when you wrote it!

Hikari Ice Angel: (_glares_)

Ellesmera: What! What did I do?!

Hikari Ice Angel: I'm not talking to you. (_turns around, crosses arms, and puts nose into the air_)

Ellesmera: You were talking to me just now weren't you. (_says smugly and smirks_)

Hikari Ice Angel: Well! Whatever!

Ellesmera: Hikari Ice Angel claims no ownership of D. N. Angel or any of its characters....blah blah blah....Don't sue otherwise I'm going to come to your house and suck you blood....literally I will. (_grins showing fangs and licks lips_)

* * *

Can I ask you a question, please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me?  
Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed  
As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
So let in the morning light  
Let the darkness fade away...

Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm)

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside, I could feel the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last tear has come and gone  
Dying to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red?

'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove  
(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm)

Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red?)  
Can you turn my black roses red?

x2  
'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooove  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on loooooove (Can you turn my black roses red?)

* * *

It felt so foreign. This feeling of emptiness that accompanied the sadness that dwells deep within my heart. Why does my heart ail for you? Why won't this feeling go away? Daisuke, you are my one true love. Will you accept my love, and ask for nothing in return?

I know nothing, but this feeling of darkness that swallows my heart. My heart wants nothing, but the feeling of warmth you give me every time I'm near you. Please Daisuke, melt the ice that encompasses my heart. Let me be your one and only, for I want only you. To belong to only you.

For years I have watched you from afar, and have seen your many ways of expression. I want to be yours, Daisuke; only yours. When my heart aches, it wants you, and only you. What can I do to stop this? From the looks of it, my answer is the sound of silence, because there is nothing I can do to stop this.

Daisuke, these emotions you give me are so confusing. I would give the world for you, but a love such as this is a cursed love. Our fates are so deeply entwined, for there is no way to stop this. Feelings such as this for the same sex will bring nothing, but pain. As such, I was taught to cut off these feelings, but even so, now, I will not do that.

You are all I live for. I love you. My one, and only. If I lost you, my heart would turn black. The grief, and the sadness would over power me. I would block off the world for all it is, and turn back into the cold person I once was before you came and changed me into the person I am now. Right now, my roses already have turned, but I have a question for you my crimson-winged angel. **Can you turn my black roses red?**

* * *

A/N: As you can see it's in Satoshi's point of view. I hoped you enjoyed it in all of its short length. Au revoir!


End file.
